Carrying the love
by Yujonokage
Summary: It's been a month since Minoru and Ninomiya got together again and both of them were planning to go out tonight on a date since it was White Day. Minoru is looking forward to it, weren't it for that annoying voice in his head. But with his love can he overcome it. Warning: Yaoi. Smut at the end. MaleOc x Ninomiya Masataka
**A~nd my White Day one-shot is here!**

 **Took a few hours than I planned, because it's been a while since I wrote a smut scene and that's why it kind of short and rushed.**

 **This is a sequel, the first part is called 'Fixing broken love'**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own World Trigger and Toby just like Suzume belong to TheAnimeTrain, go read his stories, they're amazing!**

* * *

Stare.

That was the the only thing Taka and my puppy Taka did when both of them woke up, while I just tried my best not to laugh. It was a daily routine for the three of us, but no matter how much I see it, I still find it funny.

When the older got himself drunk and 'broke' into my apartment somehow, apologized he to me. At first I just thought that the alcohol spoke of him, but when he stayed the next day confirmed it for me that the both of us got really back together.

Thinking back, would it happen much earlier if I had just talked to him, instead of given the space he wanted. Well, it doesn't matter now. I have him back, now I only need to find my sister and get some answer, then would everything be perfect, but for now I enjoy of what I have.

"Taka, would you get down please, so I could make some breakfast for us." said Taka in a bored tone and I snickered softly at this. But the puppy listened to him and jumped down on the ground, while a small 'Uff!' came out of the older. Instead of standing up he turned his head around to me.

"Morning." I greeted him, before I leaned forward and pressed my lips gentle against his. When I pulled away was I able to see a faint smile on his face, to everyone else would it look like he wouldn't smile, but for me was it clear as crystal.

"Morning." greeted Taka back before he got up and put on a shirt. "Get up now, before you get to late to school."

"Yes sir~" I grinned at him, before really getting up. While I got myself ready for school walked the brunette towards kitchen and as I finally dressed up walked I myself to the kitchen. There was he standing, making breakfast for us. Taka already filled puppy Taka's bowl, because the little Samoyed was munching happily his food.

Just like waking up was that part of our morning routine. The older would prepare breakfast, while I got myself dressed up, because... Well... I can't cook at all. No matter how much I try to learn in the end it turn into a violet... Uhm. Something... Yeah, something

When he placed two plates on the tables let I myself down on the chair, the older joined me shortly after, after he got his mug of coffee.

"Thanks Taka, looks good as always!" I grinned at him, he just made a small sound as answer, before he got the newspaper and began to read.

"Hey, do you have a lot to do in Border today?" I asked him, after taking some bites of my food.

"Not really, just a small team meeting and Azuma-san wanted something from me." A grin appeared on my lips again. That was just perfect!

"Alright then! Let's go eat some yakiniku tonight!" Now he looked at me questionable.

"I don't mind, but why?"

"Taka, which day is today?" My grin just widened

"Friday?" Trying my best, hold I back a laugh.

"I mean which date?"

"14th March... Ah." Now I couldn't hold it back anymore and laughter came past my lips. It took a while, but I was fortunately able to calm down quickly.

"Yup! White day and I'm asking you out for a date!" It doesn't sound much, but our dates were always like this. Taka and I love it simple, so going out to eat yakiniku, taking a walk or sitting in the park in the evening watching the stars were completely enough for us.

With a quick glance at the clock was it telling me to go to school, I stood up and walked beside the older.

"I'm going then, see you later!" Quickly I kissed him on the lips, before grabbing my bag giving a loud whistle, signaling puppy Taka that it was time to go.

* * *

"Alright then, don't forget to behave Taka! Bye!" Once I arrived at the Tamakoma branch opened Mr. Elite aka Jin the door for me. Sometimes I feel that his Side Effect is a big cheater, but if it helps to protect others I wouldn't mind to have something like that. Now it was time to go to school.

While I walked searched I for my music player, however where I looked, it was nowhere to find. And that was bad...

I only needed 20 more minutes to walk, then I would arrive at my school, but it means that I also had to listen to the annoying voice in my head. Taking a deep breath I continue my walk.

 _Heh~ It's rare for you to let me speak to you~_

Don't answer. Just ignore.

 _You know. Taka and you may be together again, but how long will it take that he lefts you for good?_

Think of the date tonight.

 _How long will it take until your best friend will leave? How about everyone? You will lose them, just like you lost your parents, your little brother and finally your sister, just like almost all of your friends._

My hands were pressed against my ears, trying hopelessly to shut the voice off, but it didn't work. Of course it wouldn't work. I just let my voice out.

"SHUT UP!"

I couldn't handle it anymore and screamed so loud as I could, the voice in my head just laughed and I was about to scream again, until a hand rest on my shoulder. My head whipped quickly to the side and my gaze looked in worried blue ones.

"Haru-chan..." I whispered weakly. He didn't said anything, but just gave me his music player, Thankfully I took it and put the headphones over my ears and turned the player on.

It worked, thanks to the music I couldn't hear the voice anymore. Grateful I looked at my best friend, who grinned in return, before he continue to walk. Normally I would talk to Sumiharu once we met up, but the both of us knew that I wasn't in the state to talk right now. It wasn't that far anymore to school and once I saw the building I took the headphones off and gave the blond his music-player back.

"Thanks again Haru-chan."

"It's no problem." he replied and turned his head to me, worry still clear in his eyes. "But is really everything, alright? You nearly had an attack. It's been awhile since it happened and how did it even happen?" Now when I think about it, it's really been awhile since I had a panic attack. The last one was about few days after Taka broke up with me once, I told him about it when we started to talk to each other again.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, don't worry." I smiled softly at him. "I forgot my music-player at home and just noticed it when I brought Taka to Tamakoma. So of course I had to listen that voice again. You arrived on time before it could go worse." While the both of us talked, walked we into the school building and quickly got my indoor shoes, before going to get his.

"I'm glad. I already thought that I was too late."

"As you can see you weren't." I grinned at my best friend, feeling that my mood slowly got better. "But sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize. I'm your best friend, of course I'm here for you." My grin just widened. We continued our chat a little, before we had to part because the both of us weren't in the same class.

On my way to my classroom I met Tetsu-chan aka Arafune Tetsuji, we also had a small talk, before we promised each other to have another match sometime soon. It's been a while since I fought him, so it would be fun to do it again.

The voice wasn't loud as before, but was still creeping in my mind. Fortunately I could ignore it most of the time, yet it was hard for me to concentrate on the lessons today and just wished that lunch break will come, which wouldn't happen for the next few hours.

* * *

"Hach... I thought lunch will never come..." my best friend grumbled as he leaned against the fence. "It really sucks that we aren't in the same class, even Arafune is in a different class!"

"Heh~ Aren't you happy that the attention of all girls in your class are on you?" I teased him a little, while I gave him a sandwich what I just bought for us.

"Oh shut up." the gunner threw the ball of plastic at me which I caught with ease. But I could understand him. While the blond was in class D and Tetsu-chan in class B was I in class C and while I could get along with other easily, being with close friends is always something you would enjoy more.

"Inukai-kun, don't throw your trash at Minoru-kun." the both us looked at the direction of where the voice came and saw that the other two of the Ninomiya squad came. Hiyami Aki and Tsuji Shinnosuke.

"Hiyami-chan, you're playing favorites!" The gunner grabbed his chest of where his heart was located and made a sad impression.

"You're right. Minoru-kun is my favorite." said Aki-chan in a deadpanned tune. Haru-chan faked a cry and I just laughed at him. Shin-chan just rolled his eyes at our antics. The both of them settled down and I gave Aki-chan a yogurt and Shin-chan a drink since these two always had a bento. The squad started to talk about their team related things, while I just listened, smiling from time to time when my best friend joked about something.

 _So nice~ All of you together having fun~ But will last it long? Hihi~_

I froze when I could the voice loud and clear again, but none of them noticed to my luck... or not.

 _Hihi~ See? They don't care and soon they will leave you!_

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

 _One after one th-_

 _ **Vrr~**_

Jumping in surprise I quickly looked around, before finally noticing that I got a message on my phone. Taking it out I saw it was from Arashiyama.

 **Hey Mino!**

 **I wanted to ask you if we could meet up after you get out of school. It's about the enlistment day!**

"Who is it Minoru-kun?" As I looked up I saw that the three of them were looking at me. The gunner had a worried expression again.

"Mr. Pretty Face. He wants to meet up with me because of the enlistment day." I replied and wrote a 'Sure.' back, trying to make my voice steady as possible, but I think these three already noticed it.

"Are you okay sempai?" It was rare that Shin-chan was asking for my well-being, since the both of us aren't really that close, but I appreciate it.

"I'm alright. Don't need to worry Shin-chan." Smiling at them, I stood up. "The bell will ring soon, so I'm going first. I will see you three later at the HQ!" I can't bother them with it more, besides the voice is lying anyway, right?

* * *

"Sorry for the wait Mino-kun!" Usami Shiori came running towards to me. Because I always immediately pick up Taka after and Usami went to Tamakoma after school we decided always to walk together.

"It's okay Usagi-chan." I grinned at her, but it didn't quite reached my eyes. Unfortunately the voice continue to talk loudly in my mind, but I was able to distract me enough with school work or keep my mind occupied with the date I'm going to have with Taka tonight.

"So how are Megane-chan and the others?" I asked when we started to walk. I think the last time was about two weeks ago with their new member Hyuse, who I call Goat-chan, I'm c'mon, his horns are like those of a goat, right?

"Really good! They're making strong progress and you can see that they get stronger and stronger." Usagi-chan lifted her chest a little, showing that she was proud of them. A smile broke out of me, glad that they did get stronger, because it means they could reach their goal.

The rest of walk we talked about Border related things and Usagi-chan asked me if I would go on the next away mission. I wasn't sure, the only thing I could do now it to wait, before I fully decide.

"I'm back~" suddenly pulled Usagi-chan me out of my thoughts and noticed that we already arrived at the branch. Lately I'm pretty deep in my thoughts, I really need to change that. Some solo battles should help. We heard several foot steps coming to the door and saw Youtarou just like Hyuse, who was carrying Taka in his arms, coming.

Once the puppy saw me started he to bark happily, just like he wagged his tail. Goat-chan let him down and the Samoyed run towards to me. Grinning, I knelt down once the puppy reached me and petted his head.

"Thanks for taking care of him Yoyo-chan, Goat-chan."

"It was no problem. Me and Hyuse taught him lot of things."

"Heh~ I'm looking forward to see it, 'ne Taka?"

"Woof!"

Saying my goodbye to them the puppy and I started to head to the HQ of Border.

* * *

Once we arrived there I immediately wanted to head to Arashiyama's squad room, but...

"MIIINOORUUU!" someone tackled me from the side and I found myself on the ground. Ow... I think something cracked. Oh wait. Nope, my bones are alright.

I looked at the young American with tanned skin, his eyes or his whole face screamed puppy and that he wants to play or in Toby's case a solo battle, glancing to the side I saw that Taka sat happily by the side, not minding that my soul nearly left my body. Traitor...

"Fuzzy head..." I wheezed out, seeing that he doesn't want to get off from me.

"Minoru, let's have a solo battle now! I was waiting for days!"

"Fuzzy head..."

"There is someth-"

"Honestly, get off idiot! Minoru-kun can't almost breath!" Suzume came from the same direction as Toby tackled me and dragged the attacker off me. Before the younger could protest came Taka finally to my rescue and got the attention of the youngest.

"Taka!" The American picked the puppy up and cuddled the hell of him, not that Taka minded. Suzu just helped me up, ignoring the scene of her teammate.

"Thank Suzu-chan... But I would have appreciate it, if you helped me before you wrote that scene down." I saw that her notebook was sticking out from her pocket, so I knew that she wrote a new yaoi scene or had at least a new idea. "And shouldn't you meet up with the others now? We have White Day, you guys should get a lot of materials by now."

Suzume just laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe... But honestly the scene was just too good. I needed it down, before I forget about it and I was about to meet them until I heard the idiot calling you. But what about you? Aren't you going to meet up with Ninomiya-san?"

"Later, he needs to talk to his team first and Azuma-san wanted something from him and Mr. Pretty Face needs my help for something about the enlistment day." The sniper girl nodded at that and before she could said something interrupted Fuzzy head her.

"You want to meet Jun? Let me join you! I need to give Ai something!" I just nodded at him and the both of us with Taka in his arms went to elevator. Suzu-chan said her goodbyes saying that she is going to meet up the others of her 'shipping squad'.

I was glad that Toby decided to come with me, because it would mean that I wasn't alone in the elevator. The Samoyed was also good to distract me, but with the voice I don't think that the puppy alone would be able to distract me.

No matter how strong I get, even after four almost five years I still can't manage to beat my depression and claustrophobia...

Sigh...

Don't think about it or the voice will act again. But I just hope it won't ruin my mood before the date.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Mino, but was it really necessary to fight Kitora?" Arashiyama collected the remaining documents and occasionally petted Taka who rested on his lap.

"To my defense, she was the one who started it." I sighed. "And that she lost is not a reason to sulk all the time. She won against me a couple of times before this fight, but do I sulk because of lost? No. I had my fun in the fight and we're both alive. What do you want more?" another sigh came out from my lips while I rubbed my temples.

To make the story short: Fuzzy head and I arrived at the squad room, only Mr. Pretty face and Kitora were there at the moment. The American gave the girl a small box and I couldn't help but to tease her about it. When we worked on the documents I talked with Toby at the same time, who decided to stay, about martial arts. Unfortunately for me he compared myself with Kitora and she didn't like that and demanded to fight me. I said yes, she lost nine rounds of ten, she started to sulk, Fuzzy head took her out, Arashiyama and I continue on the documents.

"You really don't get along, but that aside. Are you alright? You seemed be down the whole time." I blinked several times, sighing again.

"I'm okay. My mood is just a little down after the fight. Sorry for worrying." I lied, there weren't a lot of people who knew about my problems and I wanted that it stay that way.

"It's okay, thanks again for the help, I will see you around." Nodding, I stood up and got my bag. Taka jumped down from his lap and followed me out the room.

* * *

"Are you hungry Taka?"

"Woof Woof!" Smiling down at him I filled some dog food into a bowl and let it on the ground for him to eat.

I was currently in Taka's squad room, but neither the older just like the other three were there. Using the chance I finally got out of my school uniform and changed into some casual clothes. It was no use to call Taka, because if he is already in his meeting with Azuma-san is it better not to interrupt them. Sitting on a chair I rested my arms just like my head on the table. They really need a couch here. Deciding to take a nap I closed my eyes and could thankfully fell asleep fast.

When I woke up locked my gaze directly at Taka who was currently reading, it was also when I noticed that I wasn't beside the table anymore and my head rested on his lap. The shooter noticed that I was awake and placed his book to the side.

"Hey." I smiled up to him, feeling immediately better by just seeing the other.

"Are you sure want to go out tonight?" Ah... Haru-chan must have told him.

"I'm sure Taka. Just seeing you makes me feel better." My smile widened a little as I got up from his lap and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was slow, but I poured all my feelings into it. As I pulled away rested my forehead against the older. "I love you Taka."

"I love you too." The brunette took my hand and intertwined with his, making me smile again. Taka doesn't show much affection when others are around, but when it just the two of us can he be also very romantic. Another hidden side I fell in love with.

"Let's go now." Getting up from the bed I looked around, seeing the puppy nowhere. "Where is Taka?"

"I asked Hiyami to take care of him tonight." The older finally stood up, but didn't let my hand go. Nodding in understanding the both of us finally headed out for his favorite yakiniku restaurant.

Arriving there we quickly found a table and Taka immediately ordered for the both of us when a waitress came. Once the meat arrived he started to fry them while I just watched him, nostalgia filled me and I had to think back on out first date.

"What are you thinking about?" The shooter asked me as he handed a plate full of meat and side dishes.

"About our first date!" I grinned at him, which just widened as a blush appeared and nearly let the chopsticks fall, yet he didn't comment about it. He just proceeded of frying some of the meat, before putting them on his plate. While the both of us eat we told each other of how our day went, of course we didn't mention about my little problem.

But even when we talked about it, the voice wouldn't able to break through. I can only hear it when I'm not distracted, also talking to someone or listening to music. Surprisingly when I'm with Taka or Mirai the voice also never talked to me, even when we didn't talk to each other.

"Tsukiko really need to control his squad more." The brunette sighed, before biting on another piece of meat. I just snickered.

"Technically aren't they a squad anymore and besides nobody really complains when Fuzzy head tackles someone."

"I'm just waiting for the day he breaks someones back." He rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way "Misaki came to me today and asked for details of what we planned today. Why do you even tell her about our love life? This none of her business." He gave me a light glare at that, but I just continue to grin at him.

"You do know if I don't tell her about it she would make up something, right? So what's better? That she knows the truth or create some stories of us?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Shut up."

"Love you, too!"

* * *

"That was so good~" I smiled satisfied when we when out of the restaurant. "But I'm pretty sure it was my turn to pay."

"Does it matter?" the shooter asked, before he took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You're right." I smiled at him. "Want to head home or take a walk now?"

"A walk would be nice now." Nodding we headed towards the park, it was quiet around that time, perfect for a nice walk. None of us said anything while we walked, but we didn't need to. We just enjoyed the company of the other silently.

In these walks I something asking myself of how it was possible that the both of us could work together so well. Our characters are the opposite just like our views on some things, yet it works between us, which makes me really happy. A chuckle came out of me when I though of the time when the both of us met or how I confessed to him

"Remember the time when we both met?"

"...Please don't..." he mumbled, trying his best to avoid my gaze. My chuckle just got louder.

"You really changed compared to the past. I know that I really disliked you when we met, thought you would be these kind of people who dismiss weak people and think that power would be everything. But the more time I spent with you the more sides I discovered from you." I smiled gentle.

"..."

"Even when you knew about Mirai's just like Shin-chan weakness you kept them in your squad, because you knew about their talents and you are one of the loyalest person, I know." I grinned at the memory when he was casual talking about Shin-chans problem with girls, not getting what the problem actually was. "You also never asked me to join you, because you knew that my style didn't go well with your tactics, that's why you got Haru-chan, who has a similar personality like me to balance the team out and is an amazing gunner. The more I discovered, the more I fell for you."

Looking that the older I saw a strong blush on his face, making me grin.

"You were, well still are, such an airhead because you never noticed when I was flirting with you and after some months I had enough. I had to sl-" Suddenly I couldn't speak anymore, because the older pressed his lips strongly against mine. Maybe to make me shut up, but I didn't complain about that and kissed him back, licking the bottom of his lips gentle, which was a way of asking him to open his mouth and he did.

Gentle I slipped my tongue past his lips, earning a few moans from the shooter. Not good... I get way to turn on by this and with the way he is gripping on me and the sounds he make doesn't help either. So I slowly pulled away and watched him intensely, his face was flushed and a few pants came out of him.

"Let's continue at home." I suggested, which the older just answered with a nod.

* * *

 **3rd POV (SMUT ALARM)**

"Ah! M-Minoru..." moaned Ninomiya as the younger nibbled on his earlobe gentle. As the couple arrived at the apartment leaded the raven haired them to their bed where he pushed the shooter immediately on it and began to kiss the hell out of him. As the they started to lack oxygen moved Minoru his lips to the ear, licking the shell first before starting to nibble it.

"You are so sensitive there Taka." he whispered in a husky voice, sliding his hand slowly under Ninomiya's shirt and pinched his nipple rather roughly. This caused for the older to arch his back, gasping loudly at the process.

Ninomiya couldn't do anything. How then? With just these simple touched were his mind foggy with pleasure, there wasn't much he could do, but he could trust Minoru.

As if it was on cue stripped the younger the shooter out of his jacket and shirt leaving his chest exposed. Licking his lips bend Minoru down and started to kiss and lick his way down on the older chest. The shooter couldn't help but to gaps and moan at this, even when he tried his best to hold his voice down.

But the raven haired are having none of it. Soon when he reached the bottom of his lover stripped he him also out of his pants and boxers. Embarrassed tried Ninomiya to cover his lower half, no matter how often they did it, he was still embarrassed to be exposed like that.

"Really Taka, there is nothing which I didn't already saw of you." Minoru chuckled spreading the shooters legs away from each other, before he wrapped his own hand around the length of his, making the brunette moan again.

While pumping his cock slowly kissed Minoru Ninomiya again, immediately slipping his tongue in his mouth, exploring the hot cavern of his lover again. The latter moaned loudly at his and gripped strongly on my shoulders, suddenly felt the younger something warm and wet in his hand and he knew that the older came.

"Already?" the all-rounder chuckled, before also getting out of his clothes. "I sincerely hope you still can continue Taka." Once Minoru tossed his clothes on the ground grabbed he a bottle of lube which he hid under his bed and poured a great amount on his hand. Spreading Ninomiya's legs apart again placed he a finger on his entrance.

"Ready?" The shooter just nodded.

The older just shuddered when he felt a finger entering him and just before he got used to that one finger came the second, seconds after the third. Ninomiya couldn't help but to get vocal again when Minoru prepared him.

"Put it in..." he gasped out and the younger didn't hesitate to fulfill the former wish.

Covering his own cock with lube got the younger in position, smiling gentle at his lover as if it was saying that he would be careful and Ninomiya knew he would.

"A-AH!" Immediately grabbed the shooter the bed sheets as Minoru pushed slowly in him. It took him seconds until he was finally to breath normally again. "Move..." Which the younger did.

The rhythm was slow at first not wanting to hurt the older, but as the latter got more vocal, increased Minoru the speed until the shooter became a moaning mess. A few screams escaped from Ninomiya as his spot got hit, he looked up to the all-rounder and was like always astonished by his face.

That was one of many things he loved about the younger, of how passionate he was in certain things, if he training martial arts, fought against a solo battle even when they sleep with each other, that passion makes the older make him fall in love with Minoru over and over again. And that he broke up with him because of his anger was the biggest mistake he ever made. Wrapping his arms around the younger pulled he him closer.

"I love you Minoru..." he managed to say it between his moans. "I'm here... I'm never going to leave again..."

The raven haired smiled softly at that.

"I love you too, Taka." Gentle he pressed his lips against the other and the both of them continue to love each other in the night.


End file.
